Augmented Reality (AR) technology has been known. For example, when a reference subject such as an AR marker is contained in an image captured by a camera of a smartphone, the display of the smartphone displays virtual AR contents associated with the AR marker superimposed on the captured image. This enables to display the captured image with various information added (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-143387).